There are various techniques known in the art for producing rays of light or other decorative elements in digital images, such as photographs. For example, one technique extracts very bright pixels having a luminance greater than a prescribed value, such as pixels for point light sources or specular highlights, and produces star patterns in the original image centered on the extracted bright pixels, creating an effect that emphasizes light from the point light sources and the like.